Two
by bucketnmop
Summary: Deeks thinks he can help Kensi with her no second dates rule.
1. Chapter 1

Two

Chapter One

"Morning Kensi." Marty greeted her cheerfully as he slid into the passenger seat. " One of these for me?" he asked, pointing to the two cups of coffee perched on the dash.

"No, Deeks. They're both for me and I'm going to make you watch me drink them."

"Thanks, I think," he said as he picked up the cup and took a drink.

They were quiet as Kensi pulled into traffic. It was a beautiful morning and the best view was sitting right beside him. His own sappy train of thought made him choke on his coffee.

"You okay?

He just nodded hoping she hadn't noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her.

As the caffeine began to give him a little edge, he felt brave enough to start the conversation he'd been thinking about for the last few days. "The coffee's great but it would be better with donuts," he teased.

"I didn't get donuts, just coffee. I went through the drive thru." Kensi responded tightly without looking at him.

He laughed. "That was an interesting response considering I made a simple observation." After a short pause he added, "And it smells like a Dunkin' Donuts in here. Give up Kensi, where are they?"

Slumping against her seat she frowned at him and finally said, "behind the seat, but don't eat them all."

Marty reached behind her seat and pulled out a bag of donut holes. He popped several into his mouth before holding out the open bag so she could get some for herself. He thought carefully about what he was going to say. He had already decided she was in a pretty good mood, so taking a deep breath and trying to keep his voice casual he finally said, "Can you explain this whole no second date rule to me, Kensi?"

Her head snapped in his direction and her expression was part anger and part confusion. "Don't start Deeks," she pleaded. "It's only nine o'clock in the morning."

"Wait, Kensi. I'm serious. This whole donut thing has something to do with the no second date thing. Help me out here. I'm a guy and I just don't get it. Explain it to me. Please?" Knowing he was on thin ice he was very still waiting for her to respond.

Kensi could tell he wasn't going to let it go and really didn't want to ruin the pleasant morning with a fight, so she finally shrugged and started to speak.

"Okay. First dates are fantasy. Both parties are on their best behavior. A little nervous, you know? They see the world through rose-colored glasses. Everything is wonderfully romantic and perfect. It's like you get a free pass to be whoever you want to be."

After a slight hesitation she went on, "But on a second date everything is different. Reality steps in. You both start to wonder what this means. A second date smacks of possible commitment and things get tense. It's horrible and I just can't do it," she finished with a sigh.

There was complete silence for several miles before Marty spoke again. "Can I tell you what I think? Well, I'm going to so hold on," he continued before she could answer. "I think you've had a few bad second dates and now you have a pattern. You have a set of expectations and subconsciously you make your expectations come true. I also think that if you break the pattern just _once_, everything will change. The curse will be broken and you'll be golden." He grinned at her hopefully.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "So, even if your theory were true – riddle me this. How can I have a successful second date to break the curse when I can never have a successful second date? It can't work!"

Marty was pleased that she was willing to talk about his idea because he had spent a lot of time preparing his arguments.

"Yes it can. All you need is someone who cares about you, knows what's going on and is willing to help you out."

"Deeks, I don't know anybody like that." Hearing herself say the words brought a look of sadness to her face that made his chest feel like there was someone standing on it. He really wanted to make that look go away.

"Yes you do." He flashed her a grin that was pure charm. "He's smart and funny and witty and handsome, charming, maybe even irresistible…"

He saw the exact moment when she realized what he was trying to say. Her eyes flew open wide and she turned to face him.

"You have got to be kidding. Deeks. No way, uh huh, nada, never. I am not going out with you once, much less twice. Are you nuts?"

"Ah ha! I thought you might feel that way. So here's the rest of my idea. We go under cover. Remember the first time we met? I was Jason Wiler and you were his girlfriend Tracy. We'll do these two dates as Jason and Tracy, well, without the negative parts of course. It might even be fun. Two successful dates and your problems will be solved. Golden, remember?" He smiled directly at her, putting every thing he had into it.

The conversation was giving Kensi the beginnings of a headache. She reached up and rubbed the spot right between her eyes as she tried to think. If she were honest, she really wanted to have a normal dating life. She thought some times about having someone to just be with after work and although Deeks' idea was crazy, there was something about it that gave her the tiniest warm spot in her belly. Maybe she was finally ready to be honest with herself.

The silence stretched on for minutes until Marty could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears. He had tried to convince himself that this whole plan was just about helping Kensi. But the little voice in the back of his mind kept suggesting there might be a selfish side to this as well. He kept telling the voice to shut up

"Okay."

Her voice actually startled him. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding with a rush and tried to maintain a casual composure. Grinning he said only. "Good. I'll leave you a voice mail this afternoon." Relaxing back into the seat he added, "Donut?"

Kensi flipped open her cell phone at the chime then dialed her voice mail.

"Hey Tracy. This is Jason Wiler, We met awhile back at the gym-. I hope you remember me. I have a couple tickets to the LA Kings hockey game at Staples Center Saturday night. Just wondered if you might like to join me. We could do dinner after. So, ah, give me a call. Hope to see you soon.

Deeks listened to her response sitting on his balcony watching the sun set.

"Hey, Jason. Yeah, I remember you. I've never been to a hockey game but sure; we can give it a try. Let's meet somewhere I can leave my car. Let me know where and when. I guess I'll see you Saturday night."

He grinned at her need to drive to a neutral place to meet and tried to figure out if her voice sounded tired or nervous. Then he let his head fall back against the chair and couldn't stop grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Chapter two

Going out with Deeks should have made Kensi uncomfortable, but what she was feeling was more like anticipation. Truthfully, it gave her just the slightest tingle. At that thought she groaned and turned to her closet. What is the appropriate attire for a hockey game? A hockey game-really?

On Friday, Kensi left work more than a little freaked out. Once she got home she had plenty of time to shower and dress before she needed to leave and meet Deeks – scratch that, Jason. She was tempted to drink something before she left to help her relax but thought being too loose was far worse than being a bit uptight.

She dressed and did her makeup carefully. To avoid thinking about why she was making such a big deal about this, she told herself she was just trying to give Deeks' idea a fair try. It really was her responsibility to put some effort into it. Right?

Driving into the parking lot, Kensi glanced at the clock on her dash, noting that she was two minutes early. Typical.

Looking around she wondered what kind of car Deeks had borrowed. She waited until a couple minutes after the agreed on time before she got out of the car. "He'll be late as always." she mumbled to herself but as she reached out to grab the door, it swung open and she looked into those crystal blue eyes.

He was dressed in a black leather jacket, a royal blue shirt and dark wash jeans. He had actually tamed his unruly curls and even trimmed his beard short. For just a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to speak.

As Deeks pushed open the door he fought down his disappointment that this wasn't a real date. Kensi always looked hot but tonight he knew the guys that saw them together were going to think he was one lucky dog. Damn! Her outfit was surprisingly similar to his. A dark leather jacket with black skinny jeans and a deep rose colored top with a row of ruffles. Oh, and the boots. And she'd done that thing with her hair that made him crazy. The soft curls everywhere. This might turn out to be a very long night.

Sitting in the bar a few minutes later, each with a drink that Deeks had insisted on buying, they were surprised at the lack of awkwardness they were feeling. Deeks was telling Kensi about the time he had spent undercover on that first mixed martial arts op when they'd "met". Kensi found herself laughing at his version of the comments made by the guys at the gym the day she showed up. They were having a little trouble staying in character and got confused several times by "who" was talking at that particular moment but instead of being uncomfortable it just gave them something more to laugh about.

"So. You're quite the hockey fan, huh? Tracy." Deeks added and rubbed his head. This was a challenge.

"What? No, I've never been to a hockey game. I thought you were a hockey fan. Jason." She added with a smirk.

"I've never been either." he admitted with a shrug. "I thought you might like it though -lots of action, a little blood on the ice and big, strong, sweaty men with only one tooth." They both laughed.

The drive to the arena was short and traffic was not as bad as it could have been. When they pulled into a parking space, Kensi reached down to grab her purse and gather up her coat when she realized that Deeks was opening her door. How did he do that? Taking an extra second to collect herself she took the hand he offered and let him pull her lightly from the car. "Thanks." She said softly. He grinned at her with that look that usually made her say something snarly, but instead she just chuckled and shook her head. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You're not?" he asked, with just a little more sincerity than he had intended.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she breathed.

As they headed out Marty crooked his arm and offered it to Kensi with a raised eyebrow. She hesitated but shook her head slightly, then felt a funny heaviness in her chest when she saw his face cloud over. But the moment passed and they moved comfortably into the crowd that was flowing toward the ice.

Searching for the correct entrance they passed several food vendors. The place smelled like all sporting events, county fairs and concerts and brought back the good memories that went along. Kensi's stomach growled and she wondered if maybe she should have eaten something before they came. " You want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm saving myself for dinner." She replied.

"Saving yourself for me." He quipped with a grin.

"No, for dinner, Deeks. I mean Jason. Unless you're taking me someplace cheap. Where are we going?" she had gotten confused again and was rushing her words.

"Ouch. First date and you're doubting me already. I'm hurt."

"Sorry. Forgot who I was with for a second. I'll do better. Watch."

"So. Jason. Are you going to tell me where we're going to dinner? A LA native like you probably knows some interesting restaurants, huh? " She looked up and met Deeks' eyes with a smile.

Returning her smile he purred, "Tracy, I'm taking you to _Leo's_, a local dive so steeped in LA culture that you'll think you've died and gone to heaven."

"I don't know whether to be thrilled or frightened." She retorted.

"You'll love it. Cool, here's our seat."

Two hours later they had shared a crash course in hockey, jumped up and down in their seats and yelled until they were hoarse. There had been plenty of action with two fistfights and just enough blood. When the last second ticked off the clock they slumped back in theirs seats still laughing.

"Wow. That was really fun." Kensi said with a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Deeks said softly. He was watching her with a look that made her feel warm all over. She met his eyes for a moment longer than normal before she looked away. "What, Kensi?"

"It's Tracy, remember? And it's nothing Jason. It's hot in here. Shall we go?" He gave her a smile, poked her gently in the side with his elbow and said, "We better go feed that roaring beast I can hear in your belly."

She reached out and punched him gently but this time she took his arm when he offered it.

The restaurant was small, squeezed in between a photocopy place and a dance supply store. It was busy and hummed with the sounds of voices, laughter and general restaurant noise. There were only a handful of tables and they were all full when they walked through the door. Suddenly feeling the magnitude of her hunger, Kensi wondered if she was going to be able to wait until a table cleared. Just as that thought flew through her mind a short, gray haired man in a comfortably stained apron spotted them and hurried forward.

"Marty!" He cried out as he wrapped Deeks in a huge bear hug. "Too long since you've come to see us.

Who is this beautiful woman? Is she really here with you?"

The huge smile on Deeks' face wavered as he really thought about the question – and contemplated the answer. The truth was she wasn't really here with him, well at least not for him – as him. The complicatedness of the situation made him knit his brow and give a small sigh. But the dark cloud passed quickly and Marty punched the older man in the arm and replied, "You hurt me Leo! Of course she's here with me. I promised her the best meal in Los Angeles. Leo this is…" he just couldn't call her Tracy in front of this man he loved and trusted, "this is my friend Kensi Blye."

She shot Deeks a look that was half confusion and mostly amusement as Leo wrapped his arms around her in a hug that nearly knocked her off her feet.

The next few minutes were a blur as they were seated at "the best table in the house" which happened to be next to the door to the kitchen and directly in the flight path of anyone who worked there. A steady stream of people appeared from nowhere to greet Marty and meet Kensi. They all seemed genuinely pleased to see him. After several minutes, a woman appeared wearing an apron the matched Leo's. Actually, nearly everything about her matched Leo, from her height to her smile as she greeted Marty with a kiss on the cheek. After the introductions Kensi knew that this was Leo's wife Stella, that they had been running the restaurant together for 37 years, and that Deeks had worked for them, off and on, from his high school days until he was hired on by LAPD.

They sat in their special corner and watched the whirlwind of activity. Kensi's chair was nearer the walkway and she got bumped several times before Deeks suggested that she would be safer and have a better view if she moved around to the side near him. With her closer, it took all his resolve to not just give in and stare. She was always beautiful, but tonight she was relaxed and happy and drop-dead-gorgeous. He couldn't help but look at her some of the time. Once she caught him starring and their eyes met. They both looked away quickly with matching self-conscious smiles.

"So, shall I call you Kensi while we're here?" he asked. "I guess this whole other persona idea is harder to pull off than I thought."

She laughed in reply. "Call me whatever works for you. Well, not Kiki or Fern please."

It was his turn to laugh. " Okay Princess, do you want to look at a menu? I just let them bring me whatever they think is good. But I'll grab a menu if you want."

"No. That sounds fun."

For the next few minutes it seemed that each time the door swung open someone was dropping off something at their table. Leo appeared and left a bottle of wine and two glasses. As he strode away he tossed a corkscrew over his shoulder – which Marty caught with ease.

"He's been doing that trick since before I was old enough to drink," Marty explained with a chuckle. "Shall I stand up and give you the whole waiter-with-a-bottle-of-wine routine? I used to be very good at it. My skilz got me a lot of tips back in the day."

"I bet they did. Is this where you learned how to win over the ladies?"

" Hey. Waiting tables is hard work. Especially when you have to run into the back every chance you get to wash dishes or make salad or run up front and make change. This is where I learned to multitask and work hard. I was _born_ with my irresistible charm," he smirked.

While Kensi was still working on an appropriate come back Stella swept past them with an arm load of plates, pausing only long enough to grunt out "top one". Deeks grabbed the top plate and put a beautiful antipasto platter down in the middle of the table.

By the time dinner arrived, the other costumers were starting to leave; the wine glasses had been refilled again and there was little left of the appetizers.

The smell of the seafood pasta in front of her made Kensi close her and eyes and breathe in deeply through her nose. After her first bite she moaned. "Oh, man Deeks. This is absolutely amazing. Do these people have an unmarried son about my age?"

"What? Really? You just gonna dump me so you can eat here anytime you want? Great. I feel your gratitude. And I am so hurt."

The easy banter continued throughout the meal. But after sharing a piece of cheesecake with fresh raspberries they fell into a companionable silence.

Later, when Kensi returned to the table from the rest room, she was surprised to see a tired Stella slumped in Deeks' chair. Stella threw Kensi a warm smile and answered her unspoken question. "The boys have gone out back for a quick cigar. It's something they've been doing together for years. I'm not even sure they even smoke the things but it gives them a few minutes of male bonding or maybe it's father/son time." She shrugged. " We didn't have any children and Marty is one of the kids who came into ours lives and just never left. He's improved our lives, that's for sure." She raised her eyebrow and added," If you tell him I said that I'll deny it all night long."

The two women locked eyes and then they both grinned.

"Yeah. You really have to be careful not to feed his ego," Kensi said with a laugh, "or he'll never let you forget it."

Stella pushed a tall, ice filled glass and a can of diet soda across the table. Opening her own she poured until the foam reached the top. "Marty told me you and I have a shared weakness," and moved her hand between the sodas.

With a sigh Kensi poured then took a sip and smiled at Stella. " That's a whole lot better than a cigar."

They sat quietly enjoying their drinks for several moments before Stella spoke.

"I have a confession to make," she started in a little nervously. " I asked Marty about you. I didn't really mean to pry – well, maybe I did," she chuckled. "But all he would say is "don't get too attached'. He knows I get really attached to people I like. Do you know why he said that?"

"No," Kensi said, a little too quickly and a little too loud. She looked down at her hands while they played with the paper from her straw. This woman had just admitted to liking her and was important to Marty. Kensi knew she deserved a better answer, so she quietly spoke again. "Well, maybe I do. See we're partners at work and we end up talking about our personal lives sometimes. My dating life has been so bad for so long," she nearly groaned. "This is going to sound completely insane but Deeks thinks if we go out on a couple successful dates, that maybe I'll be able to have a successful date with somebody else. This was his idea and he swears it gonna help." Kensi's voice trailed off as she pressed her hand against her temple and winced at how amazingly stupid it sounded when she said it aloud.

"Oh," was all Stella managed to say.

"Oh?" Kensi asked.

"So, you don't really like Marty?"

"No. I mean, yes, I do. He's my partner," she paused then hurried on. " I didn't like him at first. He can be really annoying and sometimes he talks nonstop. You probably know that. We had real trust issues at first. He…he saved my life. More than once. And I know he'd do anything for me, but…"

"But what?" Stella encouraged.

"But he's just doing this to be nice. I know he doesn't think of me as a real date."

Stella hesitated for a full minute before she left the table and pushed the swinging door to let herself into the kitchen. On the back swing she reappeared holding a slightly faded color photo, which she handed to Kensi.

It was a picture of Deeks when he was about 16 or 17. His hair was really blonde, really long and he was really tan. He wore a white t-shirt and an apron just like the one Leo had worn earlier. Kensi couldn't help but grin when she looked at the skinny teenager.

"I don't know what Marty's told you," Stella started, not really sure what she wanted to say. "His childhood was pretty bad. He started work with us when he was in high school and during his first year we added a cot, a washer and dryer and a shower to the restaurant. He stayed here on weekends and any other time he thought he could get away with it."

"He pretty much lived here during college. When he got into law school his schedule was insane. He'd work here nights and study afterward, sleep a couple hours, get up and go surfing before heading to classes, study until his shift started and then do it all again. He kept his clothes in his truck so they wouldn't smell like grease. " She paused lost in thought. When she looked over at Kensi again she was smiling. "We had an older woman employee that came in really early in the morning. She was like family. She did everything; prepped food, ordered supplies, cleaned the restrooms. It got to be a habit for her and Marty to have breakfast together. She'd come in to work and right away she'd cook something and they'd eat before starting their day. He was really torn up when she died a few years ago."

After a slight hesitation she continued.

"He used to come in regularly, even when he got on with LAPD. Since he's been working with you folks he comes less often. I think it's because he's happier." Stella's voice fell. "I know Marty has a hard time sharing his feelings. Even harder than the average guy," she said with a wink. "But I think he finally feels attached to the people he's working with." She looked at Kensi as if she wanted her to understand.

"Enough of my ramblings. You probably didn't want to know any of that."

"Yes. Thank you Stella. I did. . I'm really glad you told me."

As if on cue, the swinging door swung and the men strode in on a wave of smoke. Deeks cocked his head and raised one eyebrow. "Well, did you miss us?"

"Not really," both women replied in unison. When the laughter ended. He asked," What did you talk about?" When neither woman would meet his eyes he grimaced and groaned, "Stella!"

Kensi pushed the photo across the table with a mischievous smile. "Nice pic, surfer dude."

With another groan, Marty dropped into the empty chair on the other side of Kensi and Leo took the fourth seat. They carried on a enjoyable conversation until Stella's yawns hinted that it was time to go.

Kensi was full and a little tired when Deeks finally lead her from the restaurant. At the door they turned and waved to Leo and Stella. Deeks flipped the closed sign and locked the door as they stepped outside. Kensi gave him a gentle smile when he casually draped his arm across her shoulders and bumped her hip.

"That was really amazing Deeks."

"Who is this Deeks guy, Tracy? Is he somebody I should go beat the crap out of and tell to leave you alone?" he teased, barely suppressing his wicked grin.

Rolling her eyes, Kensi chuckled. "No, Jason. He's just this guy I work with. He's kind of annoying but I think he's got a good heart."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she said poking him in the ribs with her elbow. " I do."

They didn't talk much on the drive back to Kensi's car. Deeks' head was spinning. He had never really thought about the end of the date. He was suddenly nervous and unsure of what should happen next. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kensi yawned and turned side ways so she could rest her head against the seat. She was now looking directly at him. He glanced over and watched her watch him. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," was all she could manage and then after several seconds of silence she said.

"Do not get weird on me Deeks, but that was the most fun I've had in a long time. And if you tell anyone I said that I will call you a liar."

"Got it," he replied while he grinned into the darkness.

In the parking lot, Marty hurried around the car to her door. She waited and let him open it, then took his hand once more and let him help her out. Knowing that she had humored him, he grinned and whispered, "Thanks; it's good for my self-esteem."

"You mean your ego," she said with a scowl that didn't reach her eyes.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"I had a really good time, Jason," she started out. It sounded like she was reading a script. She was just about to say something more when Marty dropped his head and kissed her gently on the cheek.

His voice was low and serious when he said. "I had a blast Kensi. Thanks for coming. I'll see you at work on Monday."

As she drove toward home she banged the back of her head against the seat. What the heck just happened? And was she going to get any sleep at all tonight?

After changing into her pajamas she flopped down on the couch to wait until she was sleepy. Her cell phone chimed and she flipped it open. The text read. "You home safe? Thanks for a great first date."

Hitting reply she texted only, "Yep."

Sitting on the couch Kensi Blye grinned like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So I am having a really good time writing this! It's all still new to me and I appreciate that you are reading it and hopefully enjoying it. So, here's chapter three – hope it makes you smile.**

**I guess I'm supposed to say I don't own them or have any rights to them. I think that would make them all uncomfortable anyway.**

Two  
Chapter Three

On Monday morning Kensi was already at her desk when Deeks showed up. She wondered if he was a little late just to avoid any uncomfortable conversation. The nervousness she was feeling surprised her and she wondered what this day would hold. Could this possibly go well? Within minutes the team had fallen into their normal morning routines and Kensi sighed, thinking any problems had been avoided-until she needed a file from long-term storage. As she headed into the hall she saw Deeks walking towards her. They looked up at the same time and each hesitated just a second before breaking into a grin. As they passed, Deeks casually stuck out his hand and Kensi slapped it in their own version of Eric and Nell's high-five-on-the-down-low. Aside from the lingering smiles, things seemed normal.

Callen and Sam spent the day trying to locate their favorite snitch. He had provided them with some information about a group of sailors suspected of smuggling jewelry into the States. When Eric located him in the warehouse district near the Port of LA, Callen sent Kensi and Deeks to bring him in for another chat.

"I'm driving, Deeks."

"Why do you always get to drive?"

"Because I do it so much better than you do," Kensi said as she hit the button to unlock the doors and slid behind the wheel. When she looked over at him she expected to find him ready to argue but instead Deeks just shrugged and said, "Yeah, maybe so." But when she pulled into traffic by cutting off a large SUV, he grabbed the door handle and groaned, "Are you serious?"

"Eric says the guy should be in the storage building at the end of this row." Kensi said, as they walked between matching metal warehouses. "Callen doesn't expect him to give us any trouble bringing him in, right?"

"No. He said he's all right unless he's high – which is fairly common, so watch yourself." Deeks replied seriously.

"Thanks," Kensi smirked, "but I can take care of myself you know. Maybe you're the one who needs watching?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot who I was talking to, there Wonder Woman," he shot back with a grin.

They were quiet as they entered the building and made their way deeper inside. The building was filled with hundreds and hundreds of large cardboard boxes. Some were shrink wrapped on pallets and some were in loose stacks of varying heights. After a quick check of their surroundings, Kensi called out. "Hey Ratso. We have a message for you from a friend. Come out and talk to us."

There was no reply and Kensi turned to face Deeks planning to ask what he thought they should do next. Marty looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but seeing the look of horror that suddenly appeared on her face he stopped, raised his gun and whipped himself around in a full -on adrenalin rush. Expecting to see a bad guy, it took a split second for him to notice that one of the stacks of boxes was gaining speed as it fell directly toward him. Before his brain had completely registered the threat, his body was slammed from behind and he flew to the floor sliding out from beneath the tower of boxes as they came crashing down.

He knew instantly that it was the impact of Kensi's body hitting his that threw him to the floor. Almost before he stopped sliding he was on his knees assessing their situation. Kensi rolled to her feet, gun raised, scanning the piles of fallen boxes. Deeks turned away from her and spotted a figure running toward the door.

"There." he shouted and Kensi took off after the guy with Deeks close behind.

The junkie was easy to apprehend and they had him cuffed and loaded into the car in under five minutes. Leaning against the hood they took a minute to catch their breath. Kensi glanced up at Marty and was startled by the look on his face.

"What?" she started, her forehead wrinkled into a frown.

"Kensi. That was really a stupid thing to do," he growled.

_Wow._ Kensi thought briefly_. I think this is what Deeks looks like when he's really mad_.

"What? Why?"

"You could have been crushed under those boxes. That's what." His voice sounded as if it belonged to someone else.

"So, I was supposed to let _you_ get crushed by the boxes instead?" She asked, trying but not succeeding, to keep the anger from her voice.

"I would have gotten out of the way." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so," she snapped back. Kensi lifted her chin and met his eyes. " We're partners Deeks, the "having your back" thing works both ways. It's all right for you to save me but I'm supposed to stand back and watch you get turned into a gooey spot on a concrete floor. Don't even go there."

"You take ridiculous risks, Kensi. You need to think about your safety first. Not mine," he said as he took a step toward her. Kensi brought both her hands up to his chest to push him away, but Marty was quicker and grasped her wrists in either hand.

Kensi hurried on, "Oh, right. Do what I say not what I do, huh Deeks? You're not exactly the poster boy for that."

They stood with only inches between them, breathing quickly as they searched each other's eyes. Marty could feel Kensi's breath on his chin. He still held her wrists in his hands and without thinking; he began to rub his thumbs across her pulse points. They stood frozen, lost in this moment that was both strange and familiar.

Kensi briefly closed her eyes and worked to regain her composure before she pulled away from him. At the same time he released her wrists and dropped both his own hands and his gaze.

They were both trying to process what had just happened when the perp in the back seat yelled through the window. "Just kiss her already. Maybe then we can get outta here."

As Kensi's mind registered what the guy had said, her mouth fell open and a blush flew up her cheeks. She dropped her eyes but lifted them again when she realized that Marty was actually shaking from trying _really hard_ not to laugh.

The instant their eyes met they both dissolved into laughter. Stepping away from the car and the listening ears of their guest, Marty took a deep breath and tried to convey his seriousness when he said, "Hey, I think maybe I was out of line. I'm sorry." After a short pause, he added. "And, by the way, thanks for saving my worthless ass."

"It's not worthless and you're welcome," she said with a genuine smile.

They shared a moment of comfortable silence until the snitch started to make another comment. They rounded on him, simultaneously letting him know that he _really_ needed to keep his mouth shut.

As they opened the doors to get in the car, their eyes met over the roof and there was something new in the smiles they exchanged.

A couple hours later they were shutting down computers and stacking papers in preparation for the next day.

"Hey, Deeks. You need a ride?" Kensi asked as she headed for the door.

Without hesitation, he gladly accepted her offer.

When they were belted in. Kensi popped in a cd, cranked it up and pulled out into traffic. They shared a love of classic rock and relaxed to the music as they started to wind down from the day. They traveled without talking for several miles.

Eventually, Deeks sat forward and lowered the volume to a level that allowed a conversation.

"So," he started, "if you go out with a guy over the weekend, when do you think he should call to ask you out again? He shouldn't seem too anxious. But if he waits too long you might think he isn't going to call. Right?"

She frowned just a little as she looked at him, trying to make sure he wasn't messing with her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I guess Tuesday- Wednesday at the latest. Before then a girl would probably not make any plans, at least if she was hoping he'd call. After that she would look for something else to do to avoid being disappointed."

Marty nodded, appreciating that they were actually having this conversation. "Okay. That makes sense."

"Why? You planning a hot date this weekend? " Kensi was surprised when her voice caught slightly as she spoke.

"Well," he chuckled, "I'm hoping."

Neither of them spoke again until they pulled up in front of Deeks' apartment.

Kensi's eyes didn't register the irritation she tried to put into her voice as she said. "You need to get a car Deeks."

"Why? Then I'd miss all these bonding moments with my partner." he replied with a mischievous wink. "Thanks for the ride. What time shall I be ready in the morning?"

Kensi only gave him what she hoped was a convincing scowl as she pulled away.

By eight o'clock Wednesday evening Kensi was in a very bad mood, made worse because she knew _why _she was in a very bad mood.

Although they really hadn't had a conversation about last Saturday night, there had been plenty of teasing comments and thinly veiled innuendos. When Deeks had asked her when a guy should call a girl to ask for a second date she had been so sure. Now she wasn't sure at all.

She pulled herself off the couch with a groan and headed into the kitchen. Just as she reached for the carton of rocky road she heard a knock. She checked that her Sig was in its normal place as she approached the door and looked through the peephole. What she saw made her legs feel unsteady for just a second. Standing outside was the tall, skinny bus boy from Leo and Stella's restaurant. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Pausing for a second she closed her eyes and wiped the ridiculous smile off her face before she opened the door.

"Hi," she squeaked out.

Looking terribly uncomfortable the boy quickly pushed the flowers into Kensi's hands. "Here," he said with obvious relief. "I'm not supposed to tell you anything. But I'm pretty sure you know who they're from. Anyway. I gotta get back to work."

"Thanks," Kensi called out weakly before she closed the door, leaned against it and let the ridiculous smile return to her face.

She busied herself putting the flowers in water. There was a card with the flowers but she wasn't ready to open it yet. She felt a lightness inside her that hadn't been there in a very long time but fought against it, reminding herself this was still Deeks' stupid role-playing game. She was sitting on the couch with her head back and her eyes closed holding the unopened card when the phone rang.

"Hey," he said gently when she answered.

"Hey back," she replied, then added," thanks for the flowers."

"You deserve them." he said, and then waited through the silence that followed.

"Thanks."

"I wonder if maybe we could get together again this weekend." His voice was neutral but her detective side decided he sounded a little nervous.

_Why would he be nervous? _she wondered, but pushed the thought away.

Taking a deep breath she started to say something bratty in response but surprised herself by saying. "Yeah. That would be nice… I was hoping you'd call."

Deeks was pleased by how easy it was to talk to Kensi on the phone. They soon relaxed and just talked. As the call went on, they fell into their easy style of teasing and banter, but they also hinted at some of the conversations they wanted to have but weren't ready for.

Marty had put a lot of thought into the all-important second date. He had settled on two options for Kensi to consider. First, he had access to tickets for the Los Angeles Ballet's production of Giselle. It would be a formal evening on the town, complete with dress up clothes and reservations at an impossible to get into trendy restaurant.

The second option was more unusual. "I have a good friend who's out of the country." Deeks explained. " He lets me use his place when he's gone. It's pretty nice. Not really. It's actually an incredible mansion in Malibu. It has beach access and a pool. There should be some pretty good waves Saturday afternoon." He hesitated, and then hurried on, " I just wondered if you might want to try surfing"

He felt a rush of happiness and relief at the obvious delight in Kensi's voice when she answered without hesitation. "Yes, Please! I have always wanted to learn to surf. Can we really go?"

After he hung up the phone Marty Deeks raked his hands through his hair. He wondered for the hundredth time what kind of weirdness he had gotten himself into. He knew he was spending too much time thinking about these pretend dates and way too much time thinking about Kensi. He was also starting to hear the voice in his head whisper that he was going to get hurt. He allowed himself to think briefly about how bad this was going to suck when it was over. Then he shoved the thoughts aside one more time.

Getting up off the couch he prowled around the room a few times before grabbing a coat and heading out. Fifteen minutes later he pushed open the door to his home away from home.

"Sorry, we're closed." Stella's voice floated out to him from the kitchen

."Hey Mom, I'm home." he answered, trying to sound upbeat.

Stella poked her head out of the kitchen, took one look at his face and frowned. "Marty, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice tight with worry.

"Why do you think there's anything wrong?"

Stella only stood and stared. Waiting. Marty finally slumped into a chair at the "best table in the house". Grabbing a can of soda and a cold beer she stopped to kiss his forehead as she passed him the bottle and slid heavily into a chair. "Did something happen?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, she blurted out. "Is Kensi okay?"

He was startled by the question but knew he shouldn't be. Stella was the closest thing he had to a mom and she knew him nearly as well as he knew himself. What was he thinking? Of course she had seen right through his attempt to downplay his feelings for the beautiful, dark haired woman he had "casually" brought home to meet his "family". He was getting so tired of being stupid.

"Nothing, really. Don't worry. She's fine. She's Wonder Woman, you know? She doesn't need anybody. She's like the ultimate fighter in real life – only she's a lot prettier than the rest of those guys. And she has all her teeth- pretty teeth. She tough and smart and beautiful. She doesn't need me but I think I might need her…"

Stella and Deeks talked until Leo joined them and then the three of them talked some more. Part of the time they told and retold stories – the "remember when" moments. Part of the time they talked about the future. And part of the time they talked about Kensi. With a little encouragement, Marty told them about his partner. He told them about the Russians and about the time she was hit by the car but got up to run after him in case he needed her help. He told them about how she'd lost her dad and then lost her heart when Jack left. He told them she was funny and smart and strong enough to beat him at most any contest they tried. Then he told them about the whole second date idea and how much he wished he'd never thought of it.

"What am I going to do?" he finished looking at each of them in turn. "I know she doesn't think of me as a real date,"

Stella's laughter startled the two men. The mood at the table had been serious and her outburst seemed out of place. When she could finally speak Stella explained.

"Last Saturday night I sat here with Kensi and she told me about _her_ partner. I won't tell you what she said about you -let's just say she didn't exactly gush but almost," Stella smiled at Marty and continued. "The most interesting thing is, that at the end of our conversation she said, "but I know he doesn't think of me as a real date'. Do you see why I'm laughing?"

"You two are making this so much harder than it needs to be. Marty, just talk to her! She's feeling the same things you are. And if you tell her I told you that I'll deny it and stop feeding you for a month!"

After she talked to Deeks on the phone, Kensi dished herself a bowl of ice cream and sat down on the couch. The card that had come with the flowers lay unopened on the coffee table. She ate her ice cream in what could only be described as a daze. _What is going on here?_ She thought._ I'm acting like this whole thing is real.._

When the bowl was empty she picked up the envelope. _How bad can it be?_ she thought. Finally, she slid her finger under the edge and popped it open.

It was a small card with animals and balloons that was so not like him it made her smile. The note was hand written and she recognized his messy scrawl. Taking a deep breath she read:

Hey Kens,

I hardly ever send flowers because I don't really know what they mean. But if I could send a message to you with these flowers it would say:

You are awesome and you are amazing. The guy who gets to go out with you on a real second date is a lucky fool.

Marty

P.S. I will always be just a phone call away.


	4. Chapter 4

Two

Chapter four

Kensi paced around her apartment. She had already cleaned the kitchen countertops twice, swept the floors and if she watered the plants again they would definitely die.

She groaned out load and just wished he'd get there.

This time was different and it made her more nervous than she would ever admit. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. She was going to end up wearing a bathing suit _and_ the weirdest thing of all; Deeks was coming to pick her up.

When she heard him honking outside her apartment she relaxed a little. It was, after all, still Deeks. She grabbed her bag of stuff and floppy sun hat and headed out the door.

When he had told her he'd come pick her up she'd questioned him about it.

"I thought you didn't have a car."

"I don't have a car," he replied and then sang, "I'm sorry – can't afford a Ferrari – but that doesn't mean I can't get you there. Don't worry," he added quickly, "I won't sing the chorus." He grinned at her. "This is the G version by the way. G like in Glee – get it?"

"Deeks," she scoffed, "you just admitted you watch Glee – you are such a Nancy!" Her insult didn't carry a lot of weight after he glanced up and caught the look of relaxed, was that- fondness? on her face. "Well, Gwyneth Paltrow _is_ totally hot."

She had laughed then, clearly intrigued. Seeing him sitting in the parking lot now, she laughed again – hard. He was leaning out the window of what must be a 1970's Datsun truck. It was mud brown with patches of rust and lots of dents. The small truck bed was piled high. Kensi could pick out two surfboards and a huge cooler, along with a variety of smaller things. And the _sound_! The engine sounded like a lawn mower that was just about to explode.

Marty hopped out of the cab and crossed over to Kensi's door. It made a terrible grating sound as he swung it open.

He bowed deeply before her, trying hard to keep a straight face and said, "Princess, your carriage awaits." With that, all Kensi's nervousness flew away. She was, once again, really looking forward to this day – and spending it with this slightly crazy man.

They tried to talk several times as they drove through the residential areas but it was difficult to hear over the engine's whine. When they finally got to the highway and gained speed the noise was less and they could finally talk.

Marty broke the ice. "Well. Do you like it?" It was a piece of junk truck but Kensi could tell her answer was important, so for once she went easy on him.

"Yeah Deeks." She was trying to keep from laughing. "It's great. Suits you perfectly. How long have you had it?"

"I bought it when I was seventeen. I used it for dump runs when I worked at Leo's. I even lived in it a few times- but they were not good times! " As they laughed, Marty remembered that part of the plan had been that he and Kensi would each use an alias during their dates.

"Hey, Fern," he teased. "Do you want me to call you Tracy today? I will if it helps you with this whole thing. But it might be easier to learn to surf if you don't have to try to remember my name all the time. Your call."

"It's okay Deeks. It was a good idea but I don't think it'll change the outcome if I use your real name." There was a slightly uncomfortable pause and he knew she was thinking again that this whole idea was hopeless. Then she pulled her shoulders back, threw him a smile and warned, "Don't call me Fern."

As Deeks maneuvered off the street onto the long, downward winding driveway, Kensi caught a glimpse of the house they were approaching. It was magnificent and made even more so by the view of the warm colored sand and bright blue water that stretched out behind it. They pulled up in front of the large and very serious looking gates. Sticking his head out the window, Deeks greeted whoever was now watching them.

"Hey Calvin. What's up man?"

"Marty! Hey, I thought you weren't gonna make it. You're starting kinda late today."

"Yeah, but the real waves aren't for a couple more hours. We're golden." When he said it Marty looked carefully at Kensi. She recognized the saying he had used when he introduced her to this plan, and responded with a grin.

"Hey Marty. Who's that with you? Are you telling me that beautiful woman is here with you?"

Both Kensi and Marty recalled the very similar words Leo had spoken on their first date, and exchanged knowing glances. This time the words didn't seem to carry the same sting. Deeks just shrugged his shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm a lucky man Calvin. A lucky, lucky man."

Deeks parked the truck near a small guesthouse located right on the beach. "We can use the main house but I never do. This place has everything."

While Kensi changed into her bathing suit and put on the short wet suit he provided, Marty unloaded the truck and carried the boards down near the water's edge. Kensi's mind was racing when she approached a few minutes later. He had pulled on his own wetsuit but hadn't bothered to zip it closed. It fit him well in all the right places. She was once again startled at the tone of his muscles and just how good he looked. The casual, baggy clothes he often wore made it easy to forget the body that was hidden beneath. She was certainly thinking about it now and when he looked up, he totally caught her checking him out.

He smirked at her briefly, but instead of his usual teasing remark he only tilted his head to one side and gave her an appreciative look in return.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess."

Hearing the slightest hesitation in her voice he laughed and said, "Just try not to be better than I am on your first day, Okay?"

Relaxing, she laughed and promised to do her best.

The lesson started off with standing on the board in the sand. They talked about the balance point of the board, where to stand and how to place her feet. They practiced moving from lying down to a standing position. The natural athlete in Kensi made most of what he was saying second nature.

The waves were starting to get a little better as they paddled out on their boards. Lying on their bellies, Deeks held Kensi's board to keep them together as they talked about direction and approach and correct angles.

When it was time for her to actually try to choose a wave and stand up, Kensi's heart was beating hard enough that she had to work to hear Marty's voice above it. Just before she dug her arms into the water to begin paddling, Kensi glanced up at Deeks. The expression on his face was a look of total – what? – devotion? awe? affection? Thinking about him for that split second, was enough to throw off her timing. She made it to her knees and was actually moving with the wave but immediately lost her balance and tumbled ungracefully into the water.

While she was under the water she thought ruefully about what had just happened. She would normally spent the next few minutes mentally beating herself up. She hated failure and had little patience with her own mistakes. This time however, she gave a mental shrug as she broke the surface. The first thing she saw was Marty's face. He broke into a wide grin and paddled toward her.

"Thanks for that," he chuckled. "I'll pull that picture out of my head the next hundred times you destroy me in some competition. You ready to try again?"

Instead of feeling anger or irritation, Kensi accepted Marty's words as the compliments they were and grinned at him before heading out to try again.

Two hours later Deeks insisted that they needed to stop and rest. They were starting to get cold and it was clear Kensi was working harder to hop up onto the board. She had managed to ride several waves all the way to the beach and on the last trip she was comfortable enough to enjoy herself. And, as he told her, she looked good doing it.

"Hey," she said, turning her head toward him." You haven't had a chance to really surf. I'd be happy to watch if you want to catch few."

"Nope. I'm good. I can surf by myself anytime." He hesitated and then added, "It's more fun to hang out with you."

As the words slipped out Marty wondered what her response would be to his admission. His words had been genuine- not their usual teasing. In the past, she would have sniped at him, but she said nothing. As they pulled their boards from the water he caught her eyes and noticed the tiny frown that settled right between her eyebrows. When he shot her one of his easy smiles and shrugged, she just smiled back.

The boards were awkward and heavy but Kensi insisted on carrying her own – of course. Because her muscles were tired from the unusual activity, Kensi found herself having to work at walking across the sand. When they neared the guesthouse, they both stuck their boards in the sand and flopped happily onto lounge chairs.

Resting his head against the chair Marty relaxed. He was pleasantly tired and totally satisfied. He felt the day was going really well and thought that Kensi was feeling the same but as always, he needed confirmation.

"So… What did you think?" he questioned, drawing out the syllables. He felt himself tense as he waited for her reply and realized how much he wanted her to have enjoyed the day.

There was a long pause and he felt himself go from expectation to concern to near panic before she spoke.

Without really understanding why, Kensi needed to be serious about her answer. Her thoughts were flitting from place to place and she was considering so much more than just the great time she had on the surfboard. Always reluctant to share her feelings, she hesitated, but felt like it was time to open up to this quirky man she worked with every day and had just spent an amazing afternoon with. She knew he had put a lot of thought and effort into this date and into the whole "project'. She suddenly wanted him to know… what?

"Thank you," she said quietly when she finally spoke. It was the cut-to-the-chase bottom line of what she was feeling. "Sometimes I don't understand your need to protect me one minute and make my life miserable the next. I'm not sure I understand why you've invested so much of yourself into this date thing. But I do know that today has been awesome and I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone but you." Kensi paused again and looked down at her toes that were digging into the sand.

Marty watched her as she spoke. He knew that it was difficult for her to be open with people and appreciated that she was trying.

"You're welcome Kensi," he said in an unusually serious voice. Then, regaining his teasing tone, he added, "Do you think maybe we know each other well enough now for you to use my first name?"

"Don't press your luck Deeks," she fired back with a chuckle.

Kensi's head fell back against her chair and she smiled. It felt wonderful to just rest in the sun. It was getting on into evening and was no longer hot, just warm enough, and the chair was soft and her muscles were very tired.

When she woke a few minutes later she pulled herself to a sitting position and feeling a little stiff, knew she'd be sore in the morning. Looking around she saw Marty near the guesthouse. He had built a small fire in a brick enclosure and was pulling containers from the cooler that she had seen in the back of the truck. He had stacked paper plates and napkins on the table under an umbrella. She could also see a bucket with ice, soda and beer.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty, " he called out when he noticed that she was awake. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did," she answered with a yawn. "There is not much in life better than a nap."

Deeks shot her an amused glance but chose not to touch her comment with the proverbial ten-foot pole. Instead he asked, "You hungry?"

Kensi's stomach tightened at his question. She hadn't eaten much for breakfast and it was well past dinnertime.

"I'm starving, unless you cooked," her attempt at humor not very successful. "No. Let me change that. Yes, I'm starving. What did you cook Deeks," she teased.

"Oh, it's just a little something I whipped up in my spare time this morning. " Then after a pause he laughed and said, "Not really. I asked Stella to fix us a picnic. I think she put at least one of everything in this basket. Check it out."

The food was good and the company was better. That's how Marty decided he'd remember the meal. Kensi was hungry, tired and relaxed. She couldn't remember when she had felt more content.

"What?" Marty sputtered in disbelief. "You are seriously trying to tell me that you have never made s'mores? I think growing up without them might constitute child abuse."

"Well, if they're so important are you going to tell me how to make one?"

"No. I'm going to make one for you. Do you want chocolate chip cookies or chocolate covered graham crackers? Plain chocolate, chocolate with toffee bits or a peanut butter cup? One marshmallow or two?"

After she answered each question Deeks gathered the ingredients and moved closer to the fire. He toasted the marshmallows carefully and then slid them into place between the cookies and the chocolate. As he handed it to her he said. "Hold it together for a minute or two so the chocolate melts."

When Kensi took her first bite of the all American campfire dessert she was an instant fan. Instead of speaking, she just kept eating around the edges of the gooey treat and at the end, popped the remainder into her mouth and chewed with total satisfaction.

"Really good, but really messy," she groaned with a laugh as she looked down at her marshmallow-covered fingers. She started to reach in front of Marty to get a towel but stopped quickly when he grasped her wrist. Before she had time to think, he pulled her hand toward him and sucked her fingers into his mouth. Kensi froze in place with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She felt a moment of near panic and then heard a noise escape from the back of her throat that was neither a laugh nor a moan. She could feel his tongue as he worked the sweet stickiness off her fingers. Closing her eyes briefly, she struggled to retain her dignity. When she opened them again she was looking straight into the icy blue of his eyes. She didn't want to move, never wanted to look away or blink. Her heart was beating at a totally inappropriate rate as she took shallow breaths through her slightly open mouth. Her mind flew through all the ways and reasons this was a dangerous mistake. This was her partner and no matter how he made her feel – she wouldn't let herself finish the thought. Their eyes were still locked together, and she felt, more than saw him smile against her hand. _So, that's what it means in the movies when they say time stood still, _Kensi thought. Somehow, that random thought struck her as funny and as her panic melted away like the sugar off her fingers, she relaxed into his hands.

When he finally let her pull her fingers from his mouth, he didn't let go of her wrist. Giving her an open smile he asked, "Better?" She nodded silently, feeling strangely at ease.

"You're weird Deeks," she said quietly. "Kinda cute, but very weird."

The rest of the evening flew by. They spent most of it just talking. They both shared things about their past, some good, and some bad. An outsider might have believed that they were just friends from work getting to know each other better. What they were actually doing felt like something much, much more.

At ten o'clock they pulled into the parking lot outside Kensi's apartment. Deeks shut the truck off quickly. They were both glad for a respite from its noise.

Kensi was really too exhausted from the work of surfing and the warm day in the sun to be anything but comfortable. Deeks swung open her door and helped her out of the truck. As they walked toward the apartment he swung his arm across her shoulders and pulled her up against his side. They didn't speak. This just felt right and words were unnecessary.

After Kensi unlocked and opened the door she turned to face him. There was a long pause that might have been awkward but wasn't.

"Deeks, thank you for today. I'm not sure I can make you understand how much I appreciate this. You. But I do and I hope you get that. Whether or not this idea of yours works, I had a great time. And we tried right?"

He watched her face and both saw and heard the deep feelings behind her words. There were a million things he wanted to say to her. Things he desperately wanted her to know. But his desire to keep his promises and respect their partnership won out and he said only, "Yep, I really do. And you know we can go surfing again anytime. Plus now you know about the best little restaurant in LA. Leo and Stella expect you to stop by now and then." After a pause he finished, "I'll see you at work on Monday."

He hated the way it sounded final – like this was the end of something. But if he were honest, it was the end. Things would go back to normal at work. The "project" was over. He shook his head ruefully but knew this was better than nothing.

With a smile that was just a little sad, Marty kissed her cheek and headed back to the truck.

Wednesday night Deeks was in a very bad mood. He knew that tonight Kensi would look at the contact list on her phone and choose one of her many first dates to call and set up a second (successful) date. Thinking about it now, he could not imagine how he could have ever thought this was a good idea. Dropping his face into his hands he wondered why he'd ever wanted her to have a good second date with some other guy.

After long minutes of kicking himself, he admitted that he had done it all for Kensi and that more than anything else he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to find someone who could bring her the happiness she deserved.

With a great sigh he got up off the couch and headed for the shower. At least he had something to do to distract himself. Stella had called and invited him to join them for dinner after closing. She was making one of his favorites, a recipe that used a fish that was in season for only a short time each year. Often when he had worked there, Stella would fix dinner for the three of them after everyone else had gone home. It was always good to sit down to a great meal after a hard day. Tonight, the food and the company sounded perfect.

It was nine o'clock when Deeks pushed open the door to Leo's. He stopped to take in a deep breath. The restaurant always smelled like wonderful food, but it also smelled like home. A little of his tension faded away as he headed toward the table where he knew he would find them, but it returned when he saw that it had been set for four

The door to the kitchen swung open as if on cue and Stella swept through carrying a bottle of wine and a basket of rolls.

"Hello dear, it's good to see you," she said genuinely. She gave him his usual kiss on the cheek before unloading her hands. "How are you?"

He shrugged and took the bottle to open it. "About as good as can be expected." After a moment he added, "Who's joining us?"

Deeks noticed Stella hesitate before she answered. "Marty, I hope it's okay but she called and was kind of upset, so I invited her."

He set the bottle on the table and shot her a frown. "Who was upset?"

Stella's voice was quiet and concerned when she answered. "Kensi."

It took all the control Marty could muster to not stand up and walk away. He had a short but intense battle with himself as he struggled with his feelings. Kensi was still his partner and the whole date thing had been his idea. Now he was going to have to deal with the aftermath and he might as well start now as later. Trying to sound casual he looked into Stella's eyes and heard himself say, in a nearly normal voice, "That will be nice."

When Kensi walked in a few minutes later there were greetings all around. Deeks seemed to have his feelings under complete control but Kensi looked a little pale and fidgeted nervously. As Stella started to put plates around the table and Leo filled the wine glasses, Kensi suddenly looked at her watch, stood up and excused herself.

"This will just take a minute," she said and blushed. "I need to make a quick call." As she moved away she met Marty's gaze. He couldn't read her expression before she dropped her eyes and disappeared around the corner.

It was really all too much. Deeks grabbed his wine glass, deciding that at least he could get really good and drunk tonight. But before he had time to take a sip his phone rang.

"Damn," he thought, knowing that if they got called in to work, he'd not only miss getting drunk and a having good dinner, he'd also have to spend who knows how long with Kensi…

With his eyes firmly closed in frustration, he took a deep breath, flipped open the phone and snapped, "Marty Deeks."

"Hey… Marty. It's Kensi. I was wondering if you have any plans Saturday night…"

Marty's eyes flew open and he could see her standing in the doorway. She met his eyes with a small, crooked smile and shrugged her shoulders. Closing her phone she said, "There was really no other choice."

The end.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. I had a great time writing it. Thank you for all the kind words.**


End file.
